Dark Father
by ChocolateBunnyChan
Summary: We know that Sebastian was modeled after Vincent Phantomhive, but what if the demon had done more than just take on the man's form? Especially if the well fare of a younger Ciel fell under his new role. Rating may go up in the future.


**This story came to me when I became re-interested in Kuroshitsuji and thought to myself: What would have happened if Sebastian had gotten a better deal out of the contract? **

**Then I discovered that Sebastian had been modeled after Ciel's father and this fic was the result.**

**I will warn you: Sebastian is not very nice in this chapter and some scenes may be disturbing to younger viewers. There are no sexual acts in this chapter just demonic sadism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

Rachel Phantomhive struggled to breath as she felt her throat constrict. Tears came unbidden to her blue eyes as she wheezed weakly.

Her entire body hurt terribly as she lied filthy in the cage, dressed in disgusting rags.

'Vincent! My dear Vincent!' the woman mourned in her mind as she tried to ignore the jeering people around her.

She recalled the horrific scene she and her child had witnessed when they had arrived home from a cordial visit to her sister on her little Ciel's fourth birthday. To arrive home only to find her manor engulfed in flames. She had left Ciel in the coach while she had dashed inside the manor only to see her husband dead before the front door. It had looked to her that he had died trying to escape the house. She had only been in the house for about a minute before an unknown person had grabbed her.

That was all the lady could recall before she had awoken in her present state.

Mrs. Phantomhive could only guess as to how long she had been captive; there was no way for her to know.

The woman gasped sharply as one of her captors gabbed a fistful of her hair roughly, causing the poor woman to strike her head hard against the metal bars of the cage she was being held in.

Rachel did not even have the luxury of knowing where she was since she had been blindfolded. Even with her eyes open behind the dark fabric she could not make out a single detail.

She could only pray that the monsters that had burned her home down had not captured her beloved child Ciel.

Suddenly the woman began to wheeze even harder.

She was suffocating! She was having one of the worst asthma attacks she could ever remember having and was sure that the stress of her situation as well as the musty damp air was the source.

With all of her might, Rachel Phantomhive willed for something, _anything_ to stop this torture!

Without warning Rachel found herself in a room of pure white. Much to her relief she found that she could breathe easily. It took her a moment to realize that she could also see for the first time in however long her captivity had been.

"Am I dead?" the woman wondered aloud as she turned her head to the side, looking out into the seemingly endless white. She lay completely naked upon what seemed to be an altar. She tried in vain to preserve her modesty but found that her arms were immobile. Porcelain skin blushed red in shame at her nakedness.

A deep masculine voice sounded from someplace up above her, "You are not yet dead."

A small frown etched the noblewoman's face, "Well if I am not dead, may I inquire as to where I might be, sir?"

The deep laughter that came from the nothingness as she struggled made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Rachel stared as a single black feather fell from the white above her distracting her from her wretched new plight.

The voice came again though this time it whispered into her right ear in a mocking tone, "You may ask. But who says I'll tell?"

"W-what do you want?" She stuttered, startled by the closeness of the voice.

"Whatever it is you want, that is if you are willing to make a contract…" The voice purred at her as she felt something touch her left cheek. Was that a claw she had felt?

"What manner of man are you?" She called out as she tried to rise from her supine position only to find she was still paralyzed.

The laughter became tauntingly cruel, "A man you ask? I am no man, milady."

Rachel felt her breathing hitch, "You cannot be an angel, though you have feathers. Then are you a devil?"

The woman flinched as she felt a clawed hand run down the length of her body in the most shameful manner. Bile rose in her throat as she felt an oppressive leer of eyes.

"Such a clever little mortal you are." The devil mocked, delighting in embarrassing the obviously proud woman.

Clenching her teeth the woman retorted, "Be gone then! I know not what a demon would want with me!"

"_You_ are the one who summoned _me_." The devil growled as she felt claws dig into the flesh of her outer thigh.

"You lie!" She hissed through the pain.

"Then why am I here, _milady_?" The monster spat out the title with such a scathing voice Rachel feared for her life.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the monstrosity lurking within a shadow that had not been there a moment ago.

"What is the nature of a contract that you would forge?" Rachel spoke bravely, for if she had indeed summoned a demon she could at least hear it out, as it seemed God would not rescue her.

"If you wish to make contract, you must first denounce your God." The silky whisper appeared in her ear once more, "But be warned, if you denounce Him- even once there is no redemption."

"My little Ciel would be safe if I made a contract with you?" The woman spoke after a moment of silence.

A sudden frown crossed her face as a realization struck her, "Demon, is my son still alive? I shan't make any contract with you if my child is dead."

She could tell the creature did not like the question as she felt an oppressive force make the air seem heavy.

She felt a claw scratch on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. A second later she felt what could only be a tongue of some sort graze across the wound.

After a moment the beast answered, "From what I can divine from your blood, your offspring still draws breath in the world."

The turmoil within the depth of her blue eyes was nearly palatable as she tried to ignore the claws now roaming her face.

"Hurry up and decide woman! Your life is slipping away." It crooned at her. As it had said she could feel a terrible weight upon her body almost as though she were being drained of something.

"I…" Rachel thought of her precious child. If her son survived this ordeal she was sure that another attempt would fall upon his little head.

She thought of her dear little four year-old child, his lovely little smile, his darling laugh and steeled her resolve.

"I wish to make a contract!" She cried out, unwilling to die before securing a protector for her son.

'Even if it costs my soul!' The woman decided as she denounced the religion she had so adamantly followed her entire life.

Large black feathers fell freely now after she spoke the words. A single feather fell on her right eye causing the woman to scream in pain as she felt something burn into her eye.

The devil was now in the center of her field of vision, nearly lying atop her. But all she could make out were blood red eyes and horrendous black feathers as its clawed hands caressed her body sinfully.

The creature was well aware that she did not derive an ounce of pleasure from its actions but it did not care. For soon it would feast.

"Name your dying wishes, My Lady." It demanded as it stroked her filthy blonde hair in a semblance of affection. The words told the woman that it could not or would not save her from the grip of death. Thinking a moment the woman chose her words.

"Once I die… Kill all of the people who did this to me. Kill all who would humiliate me or the Phantomhive name." She ordered as her vision began to fade, "But first and foremost protect my child, Ciel. Never let any harm befall him…"

Rachel began to feel terribly cold; she did not think she could speak any longer.

"It shall be as you wish it. My Lady." The demon swore as a clawed hand glowed with a red pentagram. This was almost too easy it mused to itself.

'Forgive me Vincent!' Rachel began to weep as she felt her breath begin to slip away.

Rachel could only watch in horror as the beast transformed before her very eyes taking on an all too familiar form, it had taken on the shape so similar to her Vincent.

The man nearly atop of her had black hair rather than her husband's lighter dark hair. And his eyes were a deep brown that had a hint of red to them.

The eyes glinted in some sort of perversion of pleasure at her shock at his new form.

"Vincent is it, My Lady?" It crooned at her as it observed its newly shaped hands.

"Not a name I would choose for myself, but if my lady wishes it. It shall be so."

The creature gave her a smile that nearly made her ill in its insincerity as it gave a bow- nearly burying its face into her bosom with the action, "From this moment on I am Vincent Phantomhive, My Lady."

'No! No!' Rachel despaired in her mind, for her voice had failed her, 'This beast has tricked me!'

The newly named Vincent lowered his face to the dying woman's, relishing in her facial expressions of fear and horror, "Such a pure feast I am about to receive. Tainted with the delicate spice of true despair before death!"

She could feel the creature's breath become heavy and heady with pleasure upon her cheek. A moment later a tongue that did not feel quite human despite his new appearance ran over her lips in tremulous excitement. For a moment Mrs. Phantomhive saw her husbands visage slip- the hair became ragged and feral and the teeth grew long and sharp. The brown eyes began to glow.

Vincent lowered his lips to her own and the disgusting creature began to suck with an unholy power.

The last image Mrs. Phantomhive saw was the beasts' murderous blood red eyes.

The beast rose from its meal, quite content with it before entering the mortal plane where his Lady had died.

Malicious eyes took in the new corpse with a perverse fondness. His Lady had been grievously tortured and starved from the looks of it.

Chuckling Vincent, as it was now named, pried apart the bars of the cage.

Turning back to the dead woman he crouched and stroked her face in a mockery of tenderness, "Thank you, My Lady."

Never before had the demon been granted such power in one of his contracts. Usually he became a servant to his master, but his new master was dead.

All he really had to do was follow her last and only orders, but other than that he was free to shape his new life.

A twisted grin crossed the aristocratic face, "This could be a very interesting contract."

**Before I get a bunch of questions: yes, Vincent IS Sebastian. **

**He was simply given a different name. Ciel was the one who gave the demon the name Sebastian, whereas in this fic Rachel Phantomhive gave the demon, inadvertently, the name Vincent Phantomhive.**

**And yes, I made Ciel younger. Because a younger Ciel gives 'Vincent' more power, as Ciel would be too young to do much of anything but follow 'Vincent's' orders. Plus it gives the demon the power to shape the boy as he pleases.**

**Please give me suggestions on ways the new 'Vincent Phantomhive' can abuse his newfound power. **

**Especially since he is not in a position of servitude.**

**Next chapter: Vincent goes to collect Ciel.**


End file.
